Tsubasa
by Hikari Haruka
Summary: AU. Dark teases Krad, a transferred student. While Krad keeps pushing Dark away, Dark's drawn to the beauty of the blonde. However, each has an unspeakable secret that they don't want others to know. DarkxKrad
1. Prologue

_**Warnings:** _AU. Dark x Krad. OOC-ness bound to occur. Rating may change. Lemon in future perhaps. Only watch a few episodes of the anime, check once, so forgive me if there were any mistake._  
**Disclaimers:** _Not owned by me of course, or else the anime would have Dark and Krad ended up together in bed while Satoshi and Daisuke being together instead of Riku and Daisuke in the end, not forgetting having Risa out of the anime. Original characters are mine.

XXX

**Tsubasa  
Prologue**

It was his first day of school.

His blonde hair swayed lightly together with the breeze as he walked into the building, dragging his luggage of clothes, on wheels behind him. A sling bag on his left shoulder. His golden eyes searched for any sign of direction to where he should report.

Noticed a door which was straight up ahead, he headed towards that direction. Hesitated, he brought up his fist and knocked the door gently. Not long after, a soft 'come in' was heard on the other side of the door.

The blonde opened the door and saw a guy, seemed about the same age as him, playing darts in the… very messy room. However, he stopped when he realized that he couldn't focus when someone was around.

He placed the darts on his table and flashed a grin to the blonde. "Hi there!" He beamed, "I supposed you're the new transferred student!"

The blonde nodded and the guy continued, "I'm Tatsuhisa Kai, second year! Also the student-in-charge of this hostel! You're Krad Hikari, right?"

Krad nodded his head again and let his eyes observed the guy- Tatsuhisa Kai, in front of him. He looked strong and tall too. He got a very dark green spiky hair to match his also dark green eyes, which seemed to widen even bigger as too, Kai, observing the blonde in return.

"Wow! I bet you're gonna be the center of attention in no time!" Kai exclaimed excitedly while Krad looked indifferent to the compliment. 'A weird student huh?' Kai thought inwardly, 'Sighs… It's no fun!'

Nonetheless, he picked up a file from his desk and said as he flipped through the pages. "Krad, you left Japan when you were seven? Oh! You just came back from America! I see…"

A corner of Krad's eyes twitched slightly as the guy in front of him addressed him by his first name, when they met just less than five minutes ago.

Kai's mind stopped wandering when the blonde started to open his mouth and speak his first sentence. "Where do I rest?" Krad asked monotonously.

The green-haired guy blinked his eyes as the question sank in his head. "AH! Hai!" He clapped his hand together and began to search something in his drawers. In less than a minute, a key with a tag attached, appeared in his hand.

He reached out forward to grab the pale hand to place the key in his palm. However, Krad almost wanted to flinch away but the strong hand had a firm grip on his wrist. Kai leaned in and whispered in his right ear, "Have fun, Krad-_chan_…"

Instantly, Krad placed his hands on the taller guy's chest and pushed him away with all his might. Pink color slightly tinting his face as he covered his 'seduced' ear, he mumbled a 'thank you' and turned to leave the room.

"What did you say?" Kai asked aloud, eyes clearly showed that he just wanted to tease the blonde.

Krad knew that Kai heard him but he repeated, "I say thank you."

"To who?" Kai cocked his head to the side, acting innocent.

"…Tatsuhisa-sa-" Krad hesitated, "…Tatsuhisa-sempai."

"Ah!" Kai beamed, although the blonde couldn't see it, "You can just call me Kai and yes.. you're definitely welcomed! And you forgot your schedule here!" He waved a piece of paper.

Snatching away the paper without looking back, Krad then left the room with his luggage.

XXX

'Krad's actually an interesting person…' He thought as he grinned to himself, 'It's definitely fun to tease him like that!'

Looking at his desk, Kai's expression turned sour as he started to arrange his files, not to mention that his room was actually in quite a mess, as usual. He looked at his watch. One more hours until everybody would be fully awake, getting ready for the new term in school.

While arranging, he saw the same file he was browsing earlier, when the transferred students was with him. He read again.

His eyes continued to scan over the pages. 'Oh yea… I paired him up with Dark, sleeping in the same room!' He recalled, grinning to himself. 'Dark must be very excited to have a pretty blonde with him!'

He didn't do it on purpose. It was just that all the rooms were full with two person in each. Then, something caught his attention. The section- Health.

XXX

Krad silently groaned at the misfortunate event that was happened right back there. Did that guy just trying to tease him or something? He shook his head mentally as he looked at the number on the tag, which attached to the given key.

"205…" Krad muttered under his breath as he looked for the room, numbered 205.

While occupied with numbers on the doors, he didn't notice he was reaching a corner, causing him to bump to the person walking from there. Krad would have fell if it wasn't the person had caught his arm in time.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked as he released his grasp.

Krad looked up, staring back at the silver eyes behind the pair of spectacles. His fine features with his long silver hair. He was wearing a white coat over his white t-shirt and pants. He seems to be in his early twenties.

Seeing the student not replying, he introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Miyamoto Jun, the doctor in this school."

Krad just bowed in respect.

The doctor just smiled back. He noticed a big luggage behind the blonde. He asked, "You are?"

"Krad Hikari." The blonde replied.

"Oh…" Miyamoto-sensei blinked, "I supposed you're finding your room, right?"

Krad nodded and showed the number on the tag to the doctor. Miyamoto-sensei adjusted his glasses and read '205'. He said, "Isn't this Dark-san's room? So you're sharing a room with Dark-san, Hikari-san."

"There." He told the boy, "That's where you'll rest then." Miyamoto-sensei pointed at the third door from the corner.

The blonde was slightly surprised by the fact that sensei knew who live in that room. However, he just bowed respectfully again as he headed towards the room, instead of asking.

'So Dark-san is going to have a pretty roommate, ne? Sighs… I have to take extra cautious watch on that purple-haired then.' The doctor smiled to himself as he started to walk towards his destination again.

XXX

He tossed and turned in his bed, feeling extra uncomfortable. The sunlight that shone through the glass window really woke him up. He remembered that last night, he forgot to close the curtains before sleeping.

It had been a tiring holiday even though it was a holiday. He had to work two jobs at the same time even though he wasn't that poor. In fact, he came from a rich family! It was just a stupid bet with Kai whether he could survive through holiday with jobs.

"Me, Dark Mousy, will never back down from any challenge!" He yelled out, somehow feeling better.

Sighing, he pulled the blanket over his head to cover himself from the sunlight. Sunlight really hurt his eyes.

Click.

'Eh? Who is it?' Dark wondered. He remembered very clearly that he was the only one using this room and no one else. He was sure of that of course and his head was very damn clear. 'Who would it be?'

The purple-haired could feel another presence in the same room. Then, the door went shut, closed. Foot-steps were getting nearer and nearer.

'It must be Kai, getting ready to pounce on me to wake me up, ne?' He cued himself and swiftly, flipped the blanket off himself, leaping on the person and onto the ground, thinking that he was one step faster than Kai. "You think you can beat me huh? Kai!"

But Dark was wrong.

Lying below him was definitely a blonde with long golden hair. Currently, he was groaning in pain as he hit the back of his head.

"Ehh… I erm…" Dark struggled for words as he blushed when he realized he was only in his black boxers. But before he could speak, he was pushed away aside, harshly. "Hey! Be gentle, can you?" He managed to find his voice.

The blonde ignored him and stood up gracefully. Purple met gold. 'Whoa… He got a really pretty golden orbs.' Dark thought as he still staring at the blonde.

The blonde went to his bed which was at Dark's opposite. He placed his bag down and started to unpack his luggage of clothes.

Dark shook himself out of his trance and stood up, dusting the non-existed dust off his boxers. His eyes glanced at the blonde at the corner of his eyes as he walked towards his cupboard to put on clothes.

'Ah! Now I remember Kai told me last night, that I'm going to have a roommate. What is his name? Cad? Kar?' Dark thought harder, 'Is it Rad? OH! Krad! Krad Hikari!'

Dark spoke up, "So you're Krad! Kai told me last night about you!"

Krad remained unresponsive.

'I swear if he were a 'she', I would have already on top of him doing…' His mind started to wander off as his eyes stared at the back of the blonde, ready to strip his white shirt off his shoulders to change into the school uniform.

"Can you…" The blonde mumbled softy.

Not catching, Dark asked, "What did you say again?"

"I say can you move your eyes somewhere else instead of staring at me!" Krad got alittle irritated, also slightly embarrassed when the eyes wouldn't move.

Dark was pissed off, "So where you want my eyes move to?" He stepped closer to the blonde, feeling that he couldn't control his hands anymore and pitch the tight ass of the blonde. He smirked as he earned a tensed blonde and a glare…

Followed by a hard stomp on his foot and a punch across his cheek not forgetting a kick on his stomach.

Dark groaned out loud in pain, "Hey! I thought I've told you to be gentle!" Regaining his foot-step, Dark went forward and his fist went to contact the Krad's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

Without losing a sec, Krad got back up and returned the punch with a kick. And both boys started to fight, struggled who being on top of another.

XXX

A/N: Thanks for reading and I'll be very happy if you leave a review before you go. By the way, are my characters doing well? Tatsuhisa Kai and Miyamoto Jun… Their names are picked with so much love by me! I've spent a lot of time on their names. And should I add in Satoshi and Daisuke? They will be the same age as them if I were to add them inside. Please review and thank you!

Hikari Haruka


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warnings:** _AU. Dark x Krad. OOC-ness bound to occur. Rating may change. Lemon in future perhaps. Only watch a few episodes of the anime, check once, so forgive me if there were any mistake._  
**Disclaimers:** _Not owned by me of course, or else the anime would have Dark and Krad ended up together in bed while Satoshi and Daisuke being together instead of Riku and Daisuke in the end, not forgetting having Risa out of the anime. Original characters are mine.

XXX

**Tsubasa  
Chapter I**

Dark stared at the motionless form in his arms. He was going to give another punch to the blonde when he suddenly fell forward and instinctively, the purple-haired caught him.

"Oh my god, I've just…" His voice trailed off. He knew he was going to be in deep trouble. That previous punch was indeed, not just some human who could deliver. He got too excited but luckily, his roommate didn't see that.

He looked down at the blonde. 'Is he dead…?' He thought jokingly. And to think that he could still joke at this time around.

He wanted to place his ear onto Krad's chest for heartbeat when he saw a golden cross hanging around his neck. "Wow… This is really pretty, and it suits him!" He said to himself as he caressed the cross with his fingers.

Snapping out of his own dream world, he remembered he had to check whether the blonde's alive or not. And he did check.

"There's no heartbeat!" He gasped loudly and shook the blonde, panicked, "Krad! Are you really-"

"Ugh…" Krad moaned sub-consciously, snapping Dark out of his upcoming rambling.

With that, Dark listened for Krad's heartbeat again. At this point of time, Dark's mouth agape.

XXX

He blinked.

"Are you able to see properly now?" Miyamoto Jun asked in concern as the said boy sat up from the nurse bed, "You should lie down for a while."

He just nodded in reply but didn't do as instructed. The doctor then, applied something white ointment onto his left arm. He bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from wincing in pain.

"Hikari-san, please don't hold back if you're in pain. Tell me whether there's elsewhere that makes you hurt or uncomfortable." The doctor kept away his aid-box, "And can you tell me what had happened between the two of you?"

Krad stared at the bruise on his arm. "…" He mumbled something inaudible.

"Pardon me?" Jun sat down on the chair beside the bed, "Would you mind repeat again, Hikari-san?"

"Hentai…" Krad said as he frowned visibly, "He's a pervert…"

Hearing that, the silver-haired nearly laughed aloud, "Hikari-san, Dark-san is far from that…"

The blonde frowned at the older one. The doctor went on, "He has the look, and so he attracts a lot of girls and even boys since here's a all boys school, Hikari-san. He will use all kinds of methods just to win someone he eye on. And I guess, perhaps you're one of them."

Krad ignored that and groaned softly, "To be simple, he's a playboy…"

"Well, Dark-san can be very serious too…" Jun said, "…even though he's rich and has nothing to lose."

"Meaning he's a spoilt brat then…" Krad leant his head on the wall at the other side of the bed, "His parents must have spoilt him…"

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room went alittle dull. The doctor's silver eyes went dark and depressed. "Dark-san's parents are dead now. His mother was a good friend of mine, also my colleague in the hospital which I worked previously, and his father was a very good man. And they were really happy then."

"Sensei…" Krad bit his lips as he apologized, "I'm sorry… I don't know…"

"Ah! It's okay, Hikari-san." Jun grinned, changing the atmosphere in the room in a spilt second, "I'm just getting nostalgic. By the way, just call me Jun, it's alright. Now let's look back at you now, alright?"

Krad looked away almost instantly. He hated attentions towards him. Immediately, the silver-haired's eyebrows narrowed almost dangerously as he turned to his table to get his file for reference.

"Hikari-san, from this report, I understand that you have low blood pressure as well as you don't allow doctors to give you a medical check-up. Can you tell me in more detailed?" The seriousness in those typical doctors' tone slightly forced Krad to look back at him.

He continued, "I've noticed that when I checked your pulse when you were unconscious."

Widening his eyes, Krad opened and closed his mouth, he opened again, attempting to say something but nonetheless, did not. So Jun-sensei knew all along and he even was picking up a conversation with him. He looked down guiltily, hiding his face while bringing his knees close to his chest.

But how was he going to explain? He didn't even know who he is… or what he is.

"And I suppose no one know, am I right, Hikari-san?" Jun went forward and took closer look at the blonde, "Is there anything else you'll like to tell me? Perhaps I can help you, trust me."

Krad was shaking faintly, in fear, clutching the cross in his hand on his chest.

XXX

The figure in uniform, folded his arms as he leaned against the wall. His tapping of foot showed that he was getting impatient. He wasn't caring about what time he was going to reach his classroom, neither did he care about detention after school's over.

He had enough to worry now.

'What is it with that Krad! How can someone without a heart and is still breathing! Even I have my heart!' He screamed inside his head, 'And how can he be so careless to faint just like that! What if it were someone else discover that he's one without a heart?'

He frowned, "Argh! Why is Jun taking so-"

"Dark!" A call of his name made him turned to his right. The green-haired ran towards his direction, waving his hand. Until he reached the purpled-haired, he asked, "What do you call me for? I still got class to attend and-"

"That guy fainted…" Dark interrupted his speech, combing his hair back with his hand, feeling frustrated.

"Why?" Kai asked in confusion, "Why did he faint all of the sudden?"

Forgetting about Krad's problem, Dark looked back up to his friend. Krad fainted because he had used too much power… "It's because…" He muttered, "…I…"

Kai got the whole situation and understood what Dark was trying to say. He burst, "Dark! I thought you'll be happy with a pretty roommate but you-"

"I know I know!" Dark covered his face in his hand as he cut in between the sempai's words, "I lost it alright! I lost myself!"

Kai glared, almost angrily at the younger one, "No. You didn't lose yourself. You got carried away because he seems worthy for you to-"

"Kai!" Dark snapped his head back up at the taller one as his eyes held back the rising anger, "I didn't think that way! I just felt like sparring with him! You know that and you're still murmp murmp pff…"

His rambling ended up as mumble as Kai pulled Dark into his chest for an embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Kai apologized as he hugged tighter, "I'm sorry… I don't wish to see you getting yourself into trouble again…"

"Impff.. kupff.. bupffm…"

"Huh?"

Dark pushed himself away with force. "I say I can't breathe!" Dark half-yelled at the older one, "You held me so tight that I can't breathe!"

"Oh…!" Kai released his arms around the purpled-haired as went to lean against the wall with him, "Actually, I can't blame you for this incident. It's not entirely your fault, but it's still your fault though."

Both of them fell into silence and that reminded Dark about Krad's problem as well. He wasn't sure if he should tell the older one.

'Maybe I should keep it to myself… I mean everyone has their secrets like I do…' Dark groaned, 'But mine's different because Kai and Jun know!'

Feeling even more vexed, Dark tried to forget everything, "Hey, you know why that guy fainted suddenly? You said it isn't entirely my fault, what do you mean?"

"Well, it seems that he suffers from low blood pressure…" He stated as he recalled what he had read from the documents, "And it seems that he wouldn't allow any doctors to check on him… This is weird, so I'm wondering how Jun's going to examine him…"

"Oh…" Dark found the floor look interesting suddenly. 'Of course he can't let any doctor to check on him. What if they knew Krad- Wait, Jun's inside with him!'

"Dark? Dark!" Kai slapped Dark's shoulder lightly to have his attention.

"Oh! Sorry… Yea?" His train of thoughts was cut off.

Kai thought the younger one might be too worried for his roommate. "I ask, tell me what had happened?"

Dark knew that Kai wanted to know what had happened to himself. "Well…" Dark fidgeted, "He kinda know how to fight although he seems alittle… What's the word…? Weak?"

"You know I'm not asking that."

"Alright… I got too excited to see such an interesting guy who don't pounce on me the moment he see me…" Dark continued, "And there, I kinda lost control…"

"Did he see it?" The green-haired frowned, showing that he was very serious.

"No…" Dark shook his head, "He fainted before that."

"Better." Kai relieved.

As if on cue, the door in front of them opened when they had finished their conversation. There stood the doctor smiling at them, while Krad looking away from them, looking odd.

Dark stared at the blonde while Kai asked in concern, "Krad, are you alright? Jun, is he-"

"Hai. Hikari-san is alright now, he just need some rest." Jun sensei smiled, then turned to his blonde student, "I'll write a note for your teacher-in-charge that you'll start your day tomorrow instead. And be careful."

'It looks like Jun didn't notice I guess…' Dark relieved inwardly.

Krad looked at the doctor and nodded. And he started walking without even acknowledge the presence of the other two.

"Krad…!" Dark tempted to give a chase but he was held back by the doctor.

"Dark-san, it's your turn. Come in." Jun said sternly as he waved to Kai, "Kai-san, you may go back to your class now." He smiled as he turned back to the room.

The purple-haired sighed as he followed the doctor while Kai left for the blonde.

XXX

"Do you feel anywhere uncomfortable, Dark-san?" The silvered-haired asked as he examined whether there were any injury on the student.

Dark frowned and grumbled, " Jun… You know me, those injuries will heal themselves…"

"I know but still, be cautious. You never know what might happen like today." Jun sat back on his arm chair as he took out a cigarette and lighted it.

"You know that just minus your days so throw it away already…" Dark scolded.

Jun just ignored him and continued to take puffs. He was waiting for Dark to continue.

Seeing that, the purple-haired confessed, "Sensei, just one eye."

The doctor finally put away the lighted cigarette on the ashtray. He walked to his cupboard and moved at the bottles of medicine aside until he found what he was looking for, at the back. He took it out, handed to Dark. "Take it." Jun instructed strictly, "Pop one in per day and it will keep you in control. There's a possibility that you'll have a relapse again… Dark."

Dark looked at the bottle of medicine in his hand. "Thanks!" He grinned slightly.

"10 000 yen in my account by tomorrow."

"No problem!"

The silver-haired stated as he put back the cigarette in his mouth.

Upon seeing that action, Dark scolded again, "Jun!"

"Ignore me please, Dark-san." The doctor went back to his formal addressing of the purple-haired. He continued, "You should learn to save money, Dark-san. Doesn't mean that your parents left you with a big sum of money, you can spend them in anyhow. They will be spent one day."

"Tsk!" Dark made a pout, "Are you trying to change the topic? Besides, you get to earn what I've got!"

The doctor sighed as he took another puff, "So what do you think about Krad's condition?"

"Eh?" Dark was caught off guard. He wasn't sure what Jun was referring about. "You mean low blood pressure? Kai told me already! I guess that can't be helped." He didn't even know where did that sentence come from.

'So Dark didn't notice…?' He thought as he asked, "Sunlight still hurts…?"

"Slightly as usual…" Dark replied.

"Hn."

XXX

A/N: Please leave reviews, thank you very much! It motivates me and I really appreciate them, so I presented this longer chap. There'll more Dark x Krad in future chaps so please be patient with me, thank you! **_By the way, I've written an interlude for this fic and will present it as another story title instead of here. Please do support me, thank you very much!_**

Hikari Haruka


	3. Chapter 2

_**Warnings:** _AU. Dark x Krad. OOC-ness bound to occur. Rating may change. Lemon in future perhaps. Only watch a few episodes of the anime, check once, so forgive me if there were any mistake._  
**Disclaimers:** _Not owned by me of course, or else the anime would have Dark and Krad ended up together in bed while Satoshi and Daisuke being together instead of Riku and Daisuke in the end, not forgetting having Risa out of the anime. Original characters are mine.

XXX

**Tsubasa  
Chapter II**

The blonde almost ran back to his room after he turned a corner where they couldn't see him. He took out the key of the room from his pocket. He fumbled alittle before inserting the key into the keyhole.

He slammed the door close.

He bit his lips. It was so unlike him to lose his cool composure and got so frustrated with himself. He thought he had accepted the fact that he wasn't human but after showing Jun-sensei what he had been trying to ignore, it still pained him.

He dashed to the bathroom and locked the door from inside. Turning on the shower tap and the heater, the warm water drenched his clothes and him. He had planned to take a warm bath but still, he didn't bother to take off his clothes.

Maybe it was a cover to hide his tears? No. Krad Hikari wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. There was no more tears left for him to do that.

His legs gave way and he fell onto the wet floor while water still falling onto him.

Even though Jun-sensei didn't mind at all, he wished he could just disappear into the thin air. He wasn't normal like the rest so he didn't deserve that treatment from sensei. But wait, he didn't deserve the treatment given to him from his so-called uncle and aunt either.

He clutched his head as a headache suddenly rushed into him. He crawled out of the water and reached out the first-aid kit underneath the basin. Wet hands opening the kit and grabbing the scissors, he thought how it was going to be if he just stabbed it into his heart, if he had a heart to start with.

Krad bit his lips again, harder this time.

He then, took off the chain that held the cross slowly, his eyes were blanked from emotions as he recalled what had happened earlier.

XXX

Jun assured the student in front of him again, "Hikari-san, please trust me."

Krad shivered in fear as he clutched the cross tighter, as if trying to make his hand bleed. Upon seeing that attempted action, the doctor rushed forward immediately to pry his hand away.

"Hikari-san! Please stop this! You need to-" He stopped as he saw golden eyes becoming dull, as if they couldn't cry.

Even though knowing he was unusual, Jun sat beside him on the bed and slightly hugged the boy, patting his head like comforting a child. "Hikari-san…" Jun's voice trailed off.

The doctor didn't know what to say since he wasn't in the his place. Of course he wasn't very much surprised since he had already encountered almost anything extraordinary. But still…

The said boy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I d-don't know why-" Krad's own voice was hoarse, "-that I d-don't have a.. h-heart…" His last word was strained.

"And why is that so?" Jun asked softly as he felt the boy shiver in his embrace.

Without any warning, he removed the cross off his neck. And as if enchanted, the spell broke, revealed something that startled the older one.

It was something that it shouldn't be on human's.

XXX

The green-haired knocked the door again. No response. Kai was wanting to apologize on the behalf of the another younger one but still, Krad seemed unwilling to open the door for him.

Determined, Kai fished for the keys in his pocket. As the student-in-charge of the hostel, it was perfectly alright for him to have all the rooms' key to access. It was necessary. Although this time it was something of personal, he wasn't the kind of person whom would follow the rules like normal student-in-charge would.

He found his keys and inserted the correct key into the keyhole. With a click, he had accessed into the room without any difficulties.

"Sorry for intrusion…" Kai closed the door behind him, "Krad?"

He heard water flowing inside the bathroom. "Krad, you're in there, right?" Kai knocked the bathroom door as he looked around the empty room, "Sorry that I've come in without your permission…"

Still, no response.

"Krad? Can you hear me?" Kai knocked the door repeatedly but still, no one answered him. He repeated again, "Krad! Krad! Are you in there?"

Getting uneasy and worried, he reached out for the doorknob and tried to turn. It was locked. "Krad!" He called loudly as he used his elbow to force the door open. Being the son of one of the famous Judo players who had obtained the highest level, breaking down the door was not a problem.

The steam that the warm water had produced in that small bathroom, came out, blurred his vision. Waving off the steam from his face with his hand as he walked in, he tried again, "Krad? Are you alr-"

Kai went speechless as the sight in front of him greeted him. He almost forgot to breathe to live.

It was Krad with white wings. Wings which shouldn't be on human beings. It wasn't because of the wings on the blonde that made him gasp. It was Krad, who had the wings, which were already torn through the fabrics of the clothes. It was actually… really beautiful.

But everything was gone as fast as it came when the drenched Krad snapped his head up and caught those green eyes staring at him. There was blood on his lips.

'He's the same as Dark?' That was Kai's first thought but he realized he was wrong when the blonde bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Go away! Don't look!" Krad cried out as he hugged himself, trying to become as small as possible, "I say don't look!" He grabbed the penknife harder, making his left hand bleed as his another hand tried to search for a certain chain.

Kai rushed to his side and gripped his wrist firmly. "Krad! Let go! What are you doing?" He exclaimed as Krad's grasp on the penknife, loosen and the dangerous object fell. Kai kicked it to the furthest.

"It's what you see…" Krad spoke calmly as he became still all of the sudden, he hung his head, "I'm not a human and you're going to fear me."

"Krad, let's-" Kai wanted to suggest that they got out the bathroom and talked later but he was cut off.

"It's n-not like I care whether you'll fear me or whatsoever…" Krad's voice was shivering faintly, "It just bothers me sometimes…"

"And I don't mind too… Why think so much?" Kai said, letting the edge of his lips twitched up as he smirked slightly. Being indirect seemed to be one of Krad's personality traits. 'It's true, since I'm already friend with Dark… What can be worse?' The green-haired thought amusingly at the same time.

"W-why…?" Krad asked, rather to himself, softly. He felt a hand lifting his head and there, he was looking into those dark green eyes.

The said person seemed to get closer and closer. With that, his face seemed to get warmer. He nearly stammered, "Tatsuhisa-sempai…"

"You're really pretty, Krad-_chan_…" Kai finally stopped approaching and teased, "And I thought I've asked you to just call me 'Kai' already!"

Red color was coming its way to the pale face and Krad looked away quickly. "Where's my cross?" He tried to change the subject.

The green-haired looked around and picked up the shiny object. "This?" He held up a cross dangling on the chain in front of his face, startled him.

Without losing a moment, Krad snatched it and placed it around his neck. Instantly, the wings slowly retreated back to his body. He bit his lips again to prevent himself from wincing in the slight pain that shot up from his back.

Kai watched the whole scene with his mouth agape. He exclaimed in excitement, "Wow! It's so cool!"

"It's not!" Krad snapped as he glared angrily at the older one. Still, he felt dangerously unsecured when his wings were out. He didn't expect Tatsuhisa-sempai to come in at that time. Furthermore, he didn't want to let others know about himself.

Green eyes turning back to normal, Kai became serious and stood up, offering his hand to the blonde. "So you wanna change out of the wet, torn clothes of yours and explain?"

Hesitated, the blonde's hand reached out for his.

XXX

Those dark green orbs scanned around the room. He noticed the luggage was still not unpack fully yet. He turned back to the blonde who had changed his clothes and a bandaged left hand, sitting on the bed, and lying his back against the wall. His eyes seemed distant as he was staring into space.

"Krad?" Kai frowned worriedly as he walked towards the bed. He settled himself beside the blonde. Knees propped up and his arms around them.

Both of them settled into a comfortable silence until Krad started to speak. "I lied."

"Eh?" Kai was caught off guard. He asked once his regained his senses, "You lied about?"

"I didn't come back from America." Krad explained, "I was sent to this school before I even knew."

"Oh… Then what's your previous sch-"

"I don't have." Krad knew what Kai wanted to ask, "I was locked in a room where trainers took turns to educate me. I don't even know why I have wings. I was told not to take the cross off my neck so I obeyed."

Kai nodded, to show that he was listening attentively.

"It was until one day, the chain of the cross was broken off when a trainer pulled my shirt and attempted to slap me due to misbehaving. I was equally shocked as the trainer. And I thought low blood pressure is enough a problem. That trainer was then, executed…"

Kai watched the blonde mutter his way through. He could feel all the loneliness as well as his helplessness though his voice.

"I cannot answer you to that what I am. It's because I don't know myself either…" Krad whispered at his last sentence.

"Why should you tell me? You think I don't know?" Kai suddenly raised his voice.

"Huh?" The blonde looked at the older one confusedly. He tensed and froze as a pair of arms wrapped him around his shoulders. Those dark green eyes were just inches away from his golden ones and their nose almost touched each other. He could feel another's breathing.

The sempai smiled and chirped, "You're Krad! Your name is Hikari Krad, isn't it?"

Krad widened in eyes in surprise as he nodded his head. Slowly, a small smile creep up to his fine features. "Thank you, Tatsuhisa-sempai…" Krad was grateful.

"Like I've said earlier, you're definitely welcomed!" Kai gave a thumb-up to the blonde, "And just call me 'Kai'! I've said that almost-"

"Kai-sempai…" Krad interrupted and gave a small nod as a slight bow, "Kai-sempai."

The green-haired beamed, "And my name being called by you really is better than anyone else! Hmm, and I wonder what others will think when they see us in this compromising position. Don't you think so?"

"Eh?" Krad realized how close they were and finally, pulled his way out of the embrace. "Kai-sempai!" He half-yelled and threw his pillow towards the older one.

Kai made a face before leaping out of the bed and walked towards the door. "You know you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone…" He gave a grin, "And take care of your left hand!"

The blonde nodded in response.

"And stop biting your lips! It just gonna spoil your pretty features and if you going to do that again, I'll tell the whole school that it's me who gave you those bruised lips, got it?" With that, the green-haired left the room before Krad could even retort.

Krad wanted to yell but found no use since sempai wasn't in the room anymore. He hugged his knees. "Thank you Kai-sempai…" Krad mumbled, "Thank you…"

XXX

It was already after school hours and the door creaked open, revealed a figure coming into the room. He headed towards his table and placed his stuffs. While getting his own clothes for a shower, his purple eyes shifted to the one sound asleep.

Dark walked to the blonde's bed and looked at the sleeping face. "Sorry…" Dark's voice was almost inaudible if not for the still and quiet room, "I didn't mean to hit so hard and I didn't know you have low blood pressure. I'll be careful next time alright?"

He didn't expect reply so after he had said his piece, he left the room and forgot everything about taking a shower. He planned to find his friend, Kai instead.

"Sighs… I wonder what Kai's doing right now…" He sighed as his legs took him to the sempai's room.

XXX

Golden eyes slowly revealed itself under those eyelids, upset.

"I don't need your pity." The blonde said, almost coldly.

XXX

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. There is where I get all my motivation and inspiration from. This chap is so Kai x Krad it seems. And sorry if there's any character seems OOC, things will get better later. I have been busy and I 've got this habit of not uploading a chap if the next chap isn't done yet. Lol! So it took me quite some time. I hope you will appreciate it and to spare some time to review. Thank you very much!

Hikari Haruka


	4. Chapter 3

_**Warnings:** _AU. Dark x Krad. OOC-ness bound to occur. Rating may change. Lemon in future perhaps. Only watch a few episodes of the anime, check once, so forgive me if there were any mistake._  
**Disclaimers:** _Not owned by me of course, or else the anime would have Dark and Krad ended up together in bed while Satoshi and Daisuke being together instead of Riku and Daisuke in the end, not forgetting having Risa out of the anime. Original characters are mine.

XXX

**Tsubasa  
Chapter III**

"Get out of my way." Dark warned the person in front of him as he watched the blonde leaving him further and further.

"Why should I listen to you anyway?" A big burly man with messy brown hair stared down the purple-haired with his dark black eyes and questioned dangerously. A few people standing around Dark as if he were to dare to make an attempt to strike, they would beat him up.

Dark glared back at the brown-haired, "Maybe you should learn not to offend someone who is in a very bad mood right now."

"Why you!" The older one raised his fist and prepared to launch an attack, "You cocky bastard! I'll teach you instead!"

'He's an idiot.' Dark thought as the fist came, aiming towards his face, without attempted to avoid the punch at all, 'He's not even Kai's match.'

Suddenly, a hand stretched from aside and blocked the attack without a sweat. Dark widened his eyes in slight surprise but smirked eventually.

"Had enough? It's already evening. You guys should be heading towards the hostel instead of staying around in school now." Kai frowned visibly as he pushed the fist back to its owner, "And what were you trying to do just now?"

The said guy wanted to retort but instead, he gave a snort grouchily and turned his back to them. He left with his people around him, without any word.

Watching their retreated backs, Dark grinned and turned to his sempai, "Thanks Kai! I don't know you're near-"

"What's wrong with you and Krad nowadays?" Kai sighed and rested his back on the pillar, closing his eyes, "Or should I ask what's wrong with you?"

Dark folded his arms across his chest. "Hey, it isn't me! I don't know either… He just suddenly avoids me at all cost and I can't even finish one sentence before he leaves!"

"Oh my! You're losing your touch!" The green-haired almost exclaimed loudly and dramatically, "And here I thought no one can resist your charm!"

"Urusai…" Dark groaned, "Shut up, will you?"

Kai ignored. He pushed himself off from the pillar. "I'm going to Jun's place… You want to go with me?" He asked as he inserted his hands into his pockets.

Dark shrugged, "I'm going to the same direction… I'm going to find Krad to talk! He's ignoring for days already!" He waved his hands freely above his head. 'I think I'm really losing my touch already! Don't lose your temper, Dark!' He screamed in his mind.

"Talk?" Kai grinned, "He does talk. Just that he isn't doing the same to you."

The younger one attempted to hit the sempai's head but missed. "Stop it…" Dark groaned again. Both of them picked up their bags which were left forgotten on the ground. "Oh yea, I forgot to ask… Why the hell that blonde got himself an injured hand?"

Kai shrugged, "Well, maybe he accidentally cut himself or something. Incidents do happen, am I not wrong?"

"Oh…" Dark regained his composure and began to walk towards the school gate before Kai.

"Baka… You have to go by the back gate in order to reach the hostel." Kai turned his heels to the opposite direction.

The purple-haired cursed his sudden-stupidity silently.

XXX

Krad put on the door latch. He didn't care what would happen to his roommate but he wasn't going to let that purple-haired guy near him.

Anyway, Jun-sensei did ask him to be careful not to let anyone know his secret, although Kai-sempai had already knew. 'But Kai-sempai isn't anyone. Should I tell Jun-sensei about it?' Krad thought as he placed his heavy bag on his table. He turned his back to the bed and dropped himself onto it.

"…" Suddenly, the purple-haired appeared in his head again. Krad wondered if he had gone too far, by ignoring the dark-haired, avoiding him and refusing to look at him. By right, Dark didn't do anything wrong actually. Why did he disregard him?

He sighed heavily. It was a tough week just by ignoring him. He always had to get up extra early and use the bathroom in case Dark came up and tried to talk to him. He knew now, that Dark wasn't a morning person like himself. But to avoid him to the extent that Krad had to get up early too, made himself very tired as well.

Krad knew that his blood pressure was very low the moment he got up from the bed. He would feel giddy and always having the feel to just drop to the ground and faint. But he refused himself to do so. Nevertheless, he had to admit he was very tired.

'It's his damn fault…!' His mind screamed, 'If not because of his words, I wouldn't ended up like this! I don't need his pity and he treats me like a weakling!' The blonde punched his pillow like a child who was throwing tantrum.

"…?" He paused, feeling confused. Throwing tantrum like a child? He never done that before, why was he doing that just now? And speaking about being a child, Krad wondered why he didn't have any childhood memories.

Knock. "Krad, it's me… Can you open the door? The latch is on and I don't think I can pass through this thin gap you know?" A voice from outside snapped Krad out of his world.

"Eh?" Krad got up from his bed, tired but in anticipation and walked towards the door. At least someone whom he could talk to, came at the right time.

With a turn of the doorknob, he almost scowled.

XXX

"Need my help before I go to Jun's?" Kai asked casually.

Dark snorted, "What makes you think so…?"

The older one turned the knob of the unlock door. "Because it seems that he has locked you outside." He smirked as he tried to push the door again. Nothing but a gap which no one could squeeze through. "He has put the latch on already, see that?"

Dark frowned and sighed, defeated, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" Kai grinned and turned towards the direction of the door. He knocked the door, "Krad, it's me… Can you open the door? The latch is on and I don't think I can pass through this thin gap you know?"

There was movement inside the room. "I'll leave the rest to you, see ya…" Kai patted the younger one's back before walking away swiftly.

The door in front of the dark-haired opened, appeared the face of the blonde looking back at him, surprised. They stared at each other for good 3 seconds before Krad frowned.

"Where's Kai-sempai?" Golden orbs were looking for a certain dark green-haired.

Now, it was Dark's turn to frown. "Since when you call him 'Kai-sempai' anyway?" It wasn't because he was jealous or anything, he was just being frustrated for being ignored for days already. However, the blonde paid no attention at his question and turned to walk away.

"Hey! I'm asking you a question here ya know?" Dark fumed and his voice raised, "Krad! What's wrong with you!" He slammed the door hard after him.

The question asked made Krad stopped on his track. What was wrong with him? He himself, had no idea. "I'm going to sleep." Krad concluded that sleep would make him forget everything for the time being. His legs brought him to the side of his bed. Furthermore, he was too tired to stan-

In a flash, Krad found himself on his bed and forced to turn to meet a pair of violet eyes above him, strong hands pinned his shoulders, hard and firm. He winced at the sudden pressure, the purple ones stared hard at the golden ones.

He widened his eyes as it was the first time he saw Dark lose his cool. Those eyes held so much frustration and confusion in them, that almost reflected how helpless he was. He thought the purple-haired might just had been playing with him but…

"Why do you want to get my attention so much?" Krad managed to break the uncomfortable silence, without revealing how panic he was at that moment.

Releasing alittle bit of his hold, Dark almost shouted, "How would I know? It's tough being like this espcially we're roommates!" He knitted his eyebrows together, trying to focus on the blonde below him. "Or just tell me what I did wrong!"

Krad replied coolly, "I just dislike you." Krad said to himself inwardly again, 'I just don't like him, that is it.'

"But that has to have reasons, right?" Dark was trying to push the blonde for reasons, any reason while his grasp unconsciously tightened again. He didn't notice his strength was too much for the blonde that it made him wince in pain.

"I… I just…" Krad cried out reluctantly as he tried to squirm his way out of that position, "I-it's hurting..."

Realizing his mistake, Dark let go of his grasp immediately and sat up. "I'm sorry!" He apologized as he waved his hand in the air in front of him, "I forgot that you are-"

"Shut up!" Krad snapped as he glared at the purple-haired, rubbing his sore shoulders at the same time, "I don't need you to keep repeating I'm physically weak and it's none of your business anyway…"

"No! I don't mean that!" Finally, everything seemed to be in place and sank into Dark's head. He shook his head and waved his hands defensively, "Krad! I'm not- GRRR!"

Dark was caught off guard and Krad took the opportunity to kick his abdominal, which earned a loud cry from the dark-haired. The blonde stood up on his feet and glared angrily, "Then kick me back!"

Landed on the floor, Dark massaged his hurt spot as he yelled, "What's wrong with you? You know you can't beat me! I know you can't beat me!" …because he wasn't what the others thought he was.

"Don't underestimate me!" Krad shouted as loud as his roommate did, "If you aren't pitying me, then fight back! I've heard you the other time on the first day and I tell you what, I don't need your… p-pity…" His voice trailed off.

"…Krad?" Dark stared at the golden orbs which slowly disappearing behind those eyelids.

He caught Krad easily and swiftly in his arms before the latter hit himself onto the ground. All came unexpectedly. He shook the half-unconscious blonde slightly. "Hey…" Dark's voice became softer, "Are you alright? I warn you not to faint on me this time or else I have to carry you to Jun's again…"

"Hnn… Sleepy..." Krad groaned as he massaged his temple.

Dark half-grumbled, "So you're gonna sleep on me? You think I'm not sleepy too?"

"Not that I want to..." Krad began to get out of the arms slowly when the arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. "What...?"

"Close your eyes and sleep you ass..." Dark sighed, refused to let go, "You have low blood pressure and you still actually wake up much early than I do, just to avoid me! Are you too much?"

'He smells nice... like lavender...' The blonde lifted his head slightly to look at the dark-haired with his half-lidded eyes while shifting to a comfortable position, "You were awake already? I thought you aren't a morning person..."

"And I thought you aren't too. I have no idea what I did wrong but I think you've mistaken me! I don't look down on you, I just thought to be more caring and concern as a friend or at least, as a roommate ya know?" Dark looked down, wanting to meet those golden eyes. Instead, a pretty sleeping face greeted him.

Staring at him, Dark couldn't help but wanting to bend down and touch the pair the lips with his own. But he quickly shook the idea away, afraid that the blonde would wake up at the wrong time and he would start ignoring him again, which was indeed, a hell.

But the Krad who was sleeping in his arms right now, breathing slowly, was so different from the Krad who just ignored him for days.

Dark brushed a strand of hair away from Krad's face. Unconsciously, the corner of his lips twitched and finally, a grin appeared. "How can you let your guard down like this?" He said to himself rather than to his sleeping roommate, "What if someone finds out about your secret?"

He only received the soft breathing from the blonde as a reply.

Different thoughts went through his mind. Such a pretty person did not have a heart to live with yet, still breathing. Krad couldn't possibly be an angel, could he? And something hit Dark, 'Angels ARE pretty!'

Unconscious or not, the purple-haired couldn't care less as he smirked and whispered softly, "My angel..." and gave his roommate a chaste kiss on his lips.

XXX

"Kai-san, have a good evening." The silver-haired smiled.

"See you around, Jun!" Kai waved, "And remember not to smoke too much!"

He closed the door behind him.

After Kai had handled those documents to him, the doctor in white sat on his favourite arm chair, going through the list of names which belonged to students that were going to have their health check-up for the month. Personally, he felt that there was no need to have a health check-up every month since everyone was doing and eating well in this school, especially.

But as a doctor of this school, it was his duty to make sure he kept up with the school's policy.

Miyamoto Jun sighed as he put aside those documents. He took out the newspaper from his drawer to read instead.

'It's been a week, I wonder how he has been now, with Dark...' He thought, 'I bet Dark has already took advantage of Hikari-san already, since that first day was already enough to piss Dark off.'

Occasionally, Krad Hikari would visit him about matters such as the purple-haired kept following him and attempted to be nice. But despite his assures that Dark was just plainly over-friendly, the Hikari wouldn't want to face his roommates.

Jun let out a small smile, 'But the look on Kai's face can determine that they had concealed already.'

With that, he brushed back his silver hair with his hand and read his newspaper.

XXX

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and I'm actually hoping to aim for more than 9 reviews for this chap before I upload the next one. Anyway in the next chap, Dark and Krad got closer and the following one will officially declare Dark x Krad for this fic. Enjoy!

Hikari Haruka


	5. Chapter 4

_**Warnings:** _AU. Dark x Krad. OOC-ness bound to occur. Rating may change. Lemon in future perhaps. Only watch a few episodes of the anime, check once, so forgive me if there were any mistake._  
**Disclaimers:** _Not owned by me of course, or else the anime would have Dark and Krad ended up together in bed while Satoshi and Daisuke being together instead of Riku and Daisuke in the end, not forgetting having Risa out of the anime. Original characters are mine.

XXX

**Tsubasa  
Chapter IV**

His bag was packed the night before and his uniform was ironed neatly. Just woke up and without losing a second, he had washed up the moment he got up from the bed and wasted no time in getting ready for school. However, accidentally, his books on his table fell to the ground when he tried to rush out of the room.

"Hn...?" The dark-haired was waking up, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, "Krad...? Is that you?"

'Damn...' Krad cursed softly as he hurried to the door and said, "Go back to sleep. You're dreaming..."

"Huh?" Dark's vision was blurry with his half-lidded eyes, "Dreaming...?"

"Yes, dreaming." The blonde finished everything with a closed door behind him. "And I hope you are late for school…"

Suddenly, the memory of the night before yesterday's came to his mind. He blushed at the thought of it.

XXX

The room was peaceful, only the breathing of the other who was in the same room was heard, softly. Everything seemed so comfortable, that Krad didn't feel like waking up. He felt warm and secured. Then something struck him. He woke up, only to find himself in the embrace of the other and both were sleeping on the floor all along.

His eyes widened almost twice its size when he realized that his arms were around the Dark's waist. He tried to wiggle his way out without waking the purple-haired but in vain, because Dark's arm wouldn't even budge. "Move your arms, baka..." He hissed.

After several attempts, he gave up and stayed still, afraid to wake Dark up. It would be embarrassing if Dark were to wake up and find them like this.

Trying to keep himself occupied, Krad tried to recall what happened the night before. He remembered he was challenging Dark to a fight when he suddenly felt the urge to close his eyes and sleep through.

'I wonder how I am going to get myself out this way...' He sighed and his tensed body beginning to relax.

His eyes looked around to search where his bed was as he could feel Dark was breathing slowly and his heartbeat was beating steadily. At the thought of it, Krad felt curious and yet, upset. Hesitated, he placed his left ear over the chest he was leaning on. He listened.

'So this is how it will be like...' He wondered to himself as he wanted to listen more. He pressed his ear further. His voice was muffled by their closeness, "I wish I have one too..."

As if sensing his emotional upset, Krad felt the arms around him tightened to comfort. He tilted his head to look up, surprised when a pair of violet eyes was looking back at him.

XXX

'It was embarrassing!' Krad felt like killing himself. Shaking away the thought, the blonde had gone out of the hostel and headed towards the school, which was only less than five minutes walk from where the hostel was.

He reached the school and was walking up the stairs to his classroom when he accidentally bumped onto a brown-haired with a sturdy body. Muttered an apology, Krad continued to walk until someone pulled his long pony-tail, which pissed him.

"Hey! I didn't hear you say something!" The man growled loudly.

Krad glared at him with his piercing golden eyes as he held back a growl too, "I say I'm sorry."

A few of people, whom he assumed were friends with that burly man, surrounded him. "Your tone isn't happy with us. Getting nasty, aren't we?"

Krad looked around for anyone familiar to help. But no one seemed to stand up against that big guy. "What you want me to do then?" Krad tried not to snap and attempted to move when his hair was pulled harshly again. He hissed.

The man did not pay any attention to him as he pulled him by his hair to the wall. Getting his head in contact with the wall in that instant, Krad felt his head was feeling giddy. 'Not now...'

"What should we do to him, Seto?" One of them asked.

"Common sense will tell you to beat the hell out of him, won't it?" The said Seto guy smirked in satisfaction as he closed up the gap between him and the blonde. His hand moved up to grab the golden hair at the back of his head and pulled back abruptly.

He commented, "But he does look pretty from this angle, don't you think?"

The others agreed while Seto glanced up and down again on Krad.

"But he is... Hmm, how should I put it?" He remarked casually, "I've never seen someone whose eyes are gold! It's as if, he's inhuman..."

On the second thought, the others agreed as well. "Yea!"

The golden orbs became lifeless instantly upon hearing the fact which they didn't even know it was rather true about himself. 'Different, he mean...' He thought, 'It's not as if I don't know about myself and he's rubbing it on my face.' He was in his own world, refusing to understand the situation he was in at the moment.

"Hah!" Seto sounded very pleased, "So now we have to- ARGHH!"

The big man was thrown backward by a pull out of the sudden; his grasp on the golden hair was released. He cried out loud because of the huge impact on his back while his friends tried to help him stand. Around him were on-lookers, tried not to gasp aloud.

"OH! What do I see?" The dark-haired mused, "I see an injured cat now after an image of a tiger!"

Cheering was heard. It seemed that some peoplehad already even set up a fan club for Dark Mousy.

"Shit you!" Seto slapped his friends' helping hands and stood up himself, "This is none of your business! Move!"

"How is it not when you're messing the guy..." Dark warned as he threw his arm around the blonde's shoulder, "...whom is my friend."

"Tsk! Cocky bastard!" Seto turned his back on his enemy and walked away, having his people behind him.

Chuckling at the retreating gang, Dark turned back to his roommate. "You're mean! How can you not wake me up?" He stopped when Krad wasn't listening to him. He shook Krad, hoping to get his attention as his voice started to raise, "Krad...? Hey! Krad!"

"Eh? Ah?" The golden eyes blinked a few times to catch what had happened around him. "Why are you here?" Krad asked as his confused eyes meet the purple ones.

"To save you!" Dark said excitedly, "You were surrounded by that Seto guy and his friends! You should be careful when he's around, ya know? Because he has nothing to do but to go around and find some trouble."

Krad's eyes scanned the surrounding area. Indeed, they were gone. But since when he needed his roommate's help with that? He then, realized that his mind was blank out just now. "Aaa... Thanks." His hand wanted to rise to tie his long messy hair when something blocked him to do so. "Your hand."

"Ah! Sorry!" Dark grinned and looked blankly at Krad to see how he always manages to tie his long hair neatly.

After some time, golden eyes went back to stare at the ground, frowning, as both of them took their bags from the ground. As they were walking towards their classroom, Dark noticed Krad was rather angry over something, which back there with Seto when he hadn't reach.

"Krad?" Dark frowned worriedly. 'He wasn't himself.'

'What he wants? He looks as if nothing has happened!' Krad glared at him, "I haven't forgiven you yet."

"I know but you seem off." Dark sighed.

"None of your business anyway." That was a snap Dark got from the other before looking back down again.

As if used to that kind of reply, Dark tried to pick up a conversation with him again. This time, he pulled the blonde closing by wrapping his arm around his torso, which earned a surprise gasp from him. "Hey Krad, I like the cross you have on your hair as well as your necklace!" He exclaimed loudly.

"What are you doing!" Krad's face turned deep red either from anger or from embarrassment, "And enough of your sweet-talking!"

"Hmm... So you want to eat with me during lunch break?" Dark asked hopefully, grinning, "I'll treat you!"

People started to look at the duo as they whispered among themselves.

"Let go! It's awkward to walk like this!" Krad tried to pry the arm away, which in turn, made Dark tighten his grasp. "I say let go." His blush had faded away as he warned.

Purple eyes were still looking back at those golden ones daringly, hopefully. "Pretty please?" Dark tried to persuade Krad with his puppy eyes but he didn't receive any reply.

Both of them stared at each other for as if a minute had passed. Krad looked away, eyes softened as he gave his reply. "I don't like to eat when there're many people around." He tried to explain.

Dark beamed, "Great! I'll buy food and meet you at the school rooftop then! Alright?"

Krad mumbled softly, almost reluctantly, "Hn…"

"Then see ya!" Dark gave a small peck on the blonde's soft cheek and winked, "Cheer up!" He said his last word before running off, down the hallway.

"…" Krad took a few seconds to realize what had already happened before his blood began to boil. 'BAKA!' He wanted to scream at him but found useless. 'Baka! He did it again…'

He thought for awhile before touching the cheek which Dark's lips had contacted. Unknown emotions rushed through him as the memory came in again. However, not before long, he scowled. "What am I thinking!"

He shook his head mentally as he walked towards his classroom. Already, a group of people was talking about him. Krad supposed that those people were that hyper purple-haired's fans. '…even though this is a boys' school.' He sighed.

"Did you see that?"

"Of course! Dark-san kissed him! I can't believe that!"

"Isn't he and Dark-san the same room in the hostel?"

"Really? He is so lucky! And he is meeting him for lunch!"

"Aww! How I hope to be with Dark-san too!"

"Me too! Dark-san!"

Krad sighed again for the nth time after hearing praises about his roommate. 'What is so great about that guy anyway?.' He wished that the lesson was half an hour earlier. However, someone made him change his mind.

"Krad…!" A familiar voice called him by his first name.

The blonde looked over to see a certain green-haired sempai. "Kai-sempai?" He stood up and headed towards the door. By the time he reached the door, a lot of people were gaping at them already.

"Morning, Krad-chan…!" Kai whispered, "Want to have a lunch with me?"

"Morning, Kai-sempai…" It was as if he was used to Kai calling him with that suffix behind his name because naturally, Krad greeted back and asked what was so obvious, "Ano… Kai-sempai, why are you whispering?"

"Ahh! I don't know myself too!" Kai laughed out loud. 'It seems like as if everyone around is listening to our conversation.' He glanced and saw the blonde's classmates stare at them as if their eyes were popping out.

Krad blinked, "Eh? What brings you, Kai-sempai?"

"Lunch with me?" Kai asked again.

"Eh? Ano…" Krad looked away slightly, felt a little awkward to say, "I'll be meeting him for lunch..."

"Him?" Kai tilted his head to the side and thought for awhile, "Ah, sou! So you have made up with Dark? Hah! It's alright!" He turned his heel, ready to go but something caught his sleeve. He knew who it was. He turned his head to look at the golden eyes filled with guilt. "Krad?"

"No! We didn't!" Krad stuttered, "I… I mean…"

"Hai…" Kai interrupted. He was indeed, a little surprised that the blonde had stopped him. It seemed like Dark had made his cute Krad-chan angry again. Actually, he just remembered that he had to meet Jun to get the health booklets for his class and more importantly, lunch with him too. 'Ah, Jun! I forgot everything when I talk to this cute junior of mine!'

"I didn't say I wasn't going but I just remembered I promised Jun a lunch too. Sorry..." Kai smiled apologetically. 'Gomen! Jun will kill me if I cancel the lunch appointment again! Finally that Jun makes time for me...'

Krad shook his head quickly, "No, it's alright!" He let out a small smile.

Kai grinned and leaned in. He used his fingers to hold the cross which was hanging around Krad's neck, the secret of Hikari Krad. The blonde didn't mind at all. It was Kai-sempai afterall. "Well, I will have one with you next time…" Kai said as he played around with the silver cross.

"Hn!" Krad nodded like a child, obediently.

Behind him were his classmates, gawking and envying the situation.

XXX

Dark almost hopped to his class, feeling extra happy. He greeted his classmates cheerfully as he settled on his chair. 'There's still half an hour more to lesson starts.' He thought to himself.

In every year level, there would be one class which in special grade. And among the first years, it was Dark's class. People who scored exceptionally well were in there. Those who were in normal grade tend to admire the elites from the special grade. That explained why the purple-haired's classmates weren't that obsessed with him, because everyone in there were so great and equal. Some of them could not even get the idea how that guy could be the prince of the school since they were so used to a happy-go-lucky Dark.

And of course, Tatsuhisa Kai's class was the one in the special grade among the second years.

"Hmm…" Dark sighed happily, "Finally gets to eat with him…"

"Yo Dark!" The purple-haired's classmate greeted him, "Who do you get to eat with? Making you smiling like an idiot… Hah!"

"Heh!" Dark smirked.

XXX

Purple eyes met the golden ones which widened in surprise. "Wha?" The blonde gasped and he tried to wiggle his way out but the arms around him refused to move. "What are you doing? Let go already!" Krad almost yelled, his eyes looked everywhere but the purple ones.

Without any warning, Krad's face was pushed to the chest which he was resting earlier. The hand on the back of his head pressed his face further in. Unwillingly, he was forced to breathe in the smell of the dark-haired. 'Lavender again...' He blushed uncontrollably.

"You…" He heard Dark mutter again, "Do you feel any comfort here?"

Krad didn't understand him so he kept quiet. His heart. Dark Mousy's heart, beating slowly in rhythm. When he finally understood, he wanted to growl at him but he didn't trust his voice. So, he shook his head quickly.

"Look at me." That was more like an order.

Krad snapped his head up, wanting to tell him off but he came in contact with a pair of saddened eyes. His own eyes softened and looked confuse.

Before he knew, a pair of lips had descended upon his own slowly.

XXX

**A/N: Please read the note here...** To make up for readers after following this story for so long AND waiting for so long, I had made this chap longer AND the next chap will be even better! Thank you for tolerating this slow author. I thank you all for your time and reviews! _Hope to have more reviews.. XD_ And please ignore my grammar errors for I have been writing fics for just the pleasure of sharing my ideas. I will try my very best. _By the way, the start of this chapter is around two days after they slept in each other's arms. Flashbacks are used, so was the last part._

Hikari Haruka


	6. Chapter 5

_**Warnings:** _AU. Dark x Krad. OOC-ness bound to occur. Rating may change. Lemon in future perhaps. Only watch a few episodes of the anime, check once, so forgive me if there were any mistake._  
**Disclaimers:** _Not owned by me of course, or else the anime would have Dark and Krad ended up together in bed while Satoshi and Daisuke being together instead of Riku and Daisuke in the end, not forgetting having Risa out of the anime. Original characters are mine.

XXX

**Tsubasa  
Chapter V**

With a sigh, he looked away from his work and to the blue sky. The sun seemed to glare fiercely upon the earth. His own eyes were feeling that it was a little too bright for the day.

"I hope it rains." He knew it was impossible but he said it nonetheless. As he took out the cigarette pack and lighted one again, his long silver hair swayed slightly because of the breeze blew in through the open window. With another puff of smoke, he sighed contently as he enjoyed the breeze.

However, he would prefer cool breeze, which would come just before a rain. It would be the best. He loved darkened sky and lightning that lit against the dark sky. He loved the feeling of feeling dark and depressed atmosphere. It made him think alot about the past, his past.

A knock woke him up from his dreamy state of mind. By reflex, he turned to the door and called out, "Come in."

Someone whom he didn't expect to arrive early, opened the door. The green-haired grinned, "Jun! So glad to see you!" He closed the door behind him and walked towards the doctor.

"Kai-san, you're early." Jun commented as he leaned further back to his comfy armchair.

"Yup! I told sensei that I wasn't feeling well so I get to come here early just before lunch!" Kai patted himself mentally for his excellent acting skill, "So can we go now?"

"Hn, not yet…" He brushed his long hair to the back, "I still have something not done yet."

Kai pouted, "But you aren't doing anything when I got here!" His eyes looked around something to entertain himself as he settled himself on the doctor's lap.

"I was resting. And I am resting now too but it isn't possible if you were to sit here." Jun tried to sit up straight but was pushed back by the younger one.

Dark green eyes caught the cigarette between the doctor's delicate fingers earlier and he frowned. "Jun, you're smoking again." He reprimanded but silver eyes weren't regarding him. Thus, his hand went to take the cigarette away from him.

"It doesn't concern you, Kai-san." Jun said as he tried to take back his cigarette but Kai was a second faster to put it on the ashtray.

"It does." Kai's voice was serious, "I told you not to smoke too much but you aren't listening." His eyes glanced sideway to the ashtray which filled with used cigarettes and went back to glare at the silver-haired.

"Hn…" Jun groaned. A hand approached and took his glasses off, startling him. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"That is what I was going to say." Kai put the glasses away, "Your eyes are perfect, what for do you need a pair of glasses?" He turned serious.

Knowing exactly what Kai was implying, Jun looked away.

Kai took his time to observe the older one's fine features. Long silver hair with a pair of matching eyes, white coat over the white shirt underneath. He was so white all the way. Fingers wrapped under his chin, he forced that pair of silver eyes to meet his green ones. Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds to regard each other. Before any one of them knew, their lips touched each other and brought them back to reality.

Jun's eyes widened slightly but gradually, he closed his eyes and tilted his head, kissing back. Kai opened one of his eyes to peek before smirking. He got one win this time. Thus, he bit his lips softly, hoping that the older one would open his mouth for him. Without failed, he slid his tongue in and explored the familiar taste again.

Being the older one, Jun did not like the feeling of being dominated. But no matter how he fought back for control with his tongue, he eventually gave in and let the younger one lead him. He felt hands start to roam around his body. First was his chest, then the hands were going lower… and lower…

"Hn…" None of them knew who had just made the sound, "Kai…"

Now you know.

And the pair of glasses was left on the table, forgotten.

XXX

The school bell rang throughout the school, indicating lunch break for all students as well as all the staffs in the school. All the students cheered in pleasure as they left their classrooms. A certain blonde was packing his bag and placing everything neatly under his table while waiting for the others to leave first.

'It's lunch time…' Krad thought senselessly, 'It's obviously lunch time, what am I thinking?'

He left the classroom and looked around casually. He strolled his way to the stairway. Everyone was heading towards the direction of the cafeteria except him. 'Why should I go anyway? That baka probably has forgotten all about it…' He argued with himself but his legs didn't stop from walking up the flight of steps.

The noise from the crowd earlier became more quiet little by little as he ascended the stairs. The metal door which led to the rooftop, was closed. With hesitation, he opened the door slowly, revealing the wide space, the rooftop of the school.

He shaded his eyes slightly away from the sun. 'It's quite bright today.' He thought as he walked towards the fence that was surrounding the edge of the building. Nothing to do but to wait, he let down his golden hair and tied back neatly again.

After some time, Krad found himself very stupid to sit there and wait alone. He began to think if that person really remembered what he had said. He was about to stand up and leave when a shadow appeared beside him. He looked up, and found the idiot he had been waiting for, was grinning indeed, like an idiot indeed.

XXX

Dark carried the plastic bag with two sets of bento in them and two bottle of drink. "Krad has low blood pressure, he should drink more water since we're eating at the rooftop…" He mumbled to himself like a child.

No doubt, he was very excited to eat with that centric blonde. At last, he got the chance to be alone with that blonde. 'I wondered if he is still angry about me kissing him that night…' He wondered as he smirked inwardly, 'But at least that surprised him…'

He climbed up the stairs eagerly. As he reached the end of the steps, he knew that his roommate was waiting on the other side of that metal door. He pushed down the handle and the door opened. The first sentence that came across his mind was, 'Yappari… He came nevertheless.'

'The sun is all out today, my eyes still couldn't stand it afterall…' He thought as slowly approached the back of the sitting blonde and came into view. Krad looked back up at him.

"Krad! Sorry that I'm late!" He apologized as he grinned, "There were a lot of people queuing up as usual so it took me quite some time…" He settled down on the floor beside the blonde as he looked up to the sun "Today sure is bright… and…"

"Huh?" Krad didn't catch the last part of the sentence.

The purple-haired shook his head. "Nothing important!"

"Hn…" Krad looked away from him. 'He did come.' He wasn't sure why he was feeling a little jumpy too. He actually felt glad that Dark came eventually. For a moment, he even doubted him. 'He don't even dare to let me wait here all alone I bet.'

But somehow, he hadn't found how to communicate with him yet. It was awkward. It was difficult to keep a constant eye contact with him. He wasn't a good conversationalist so he wouldn't know how to start a conversation.

It seemed that Dark had noticed. He just smiled and brushed it off. He took two bento out of the plastic bag he was holding earlier. "Here!" He handed one to the long-haired, "This is yours! And here's your drink too."

"And why are you so excited about?" Krad took the bento quickly and mumbled, "Thanks."

Dark beamed, "Because you finally willing to eat with me! Let's go out someday for a date too… What do you think?" He opened up his bento and started to eat.

"You've already decided. What's for me to say?" Krad ate his bento too.

"So that means you agree with what I suggested?" Dark asked to confirm again.

Krad grunted in response, making Dark smiled even more. "It also means that we're friends, right?" Dark had stopped eating his bento and kept asking questions. He thought he wanted to go to more than just 'roommates' with Krad.

"I'm not sure…" Krad paused before continuing, "I guess so."

Dark cheered, "Right! Then we-"

"But that doesn't mean anything more." Krad cut in between his sentence, "That doesn't mean you can do whatever you like, with me… to me." He blushed at the end of his own sentence, eyes firmly on the bento he was eating.

Knowing that Krad was trying to mean, Dark snickered, "Hah! Are you still mad?" He wanted to laugh out loud and because of his hand over his mouth, he ended up with a giggle.

"What!" Krad snapped, "It's not funny! You really scared me! I- I…" He stuttered on his words, not knowing how to say. He finished everything with a 'whatever'.

Dark mouthed a 'whatever' with his lips and the blonde caught him. "Are you really that… Never mind." Krad picked a slice of crabmeat and ate it.

"I'm what?" The purple-haired was unwilling to let it pass, "Cute? Handsome? Charming? Cool or-"

"Shut up." Krad tried to ignore him but in vain, "You're totally different from the first day we met. Was that the way you greet people you at first?"

"How?"

"I said never mind." Krad frowned slightly, that he did not want to continue obviously.

Dark just smiled and resumed eating. Something came across his head suddenly and he asked again, "Krad…?"

"What?" The blonde snapped again, "Go and eat your food, stop asking me questions." He was about to lose his calm composure already. He didn't really know how to react in front of that purple-haired.

"Just last question!" Dark showed his index finger to emphasize what he said.

"What?" Came the monotonous voice.

"Why you didn't say my name once?"

"Don't feel like it." Came with a quick reply, then munching of food.

Dark made a pout but nevertheless, it didn't at all, affect the cool blonde. Just as he was about to whine about how cold Krad had been treating him, he stopped as a nauseous feeling came over him. He put his hands over his mouth, dropping the bento onto the floor in that instant.

"Eh?" Krad turned his head towards the sound and saw the pain look on the purple-haired's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Getting worried, he started to panic.

A smirk under those purple bangs revealed as Dark tried to say, "It's nothing, don't worry…" He stood up as he clutched his head. Despite his assurance, the way he swayed as he walked did show that there was something wrong about him.

"Hey!" Krad forgot his lunch and went up to his roommate, nearly stumbled due to sudden change of body position. 'Grr…' He groaned at the slight dizziness.

Although Dark heard himself being called, he did not stop. He tried to walk straight to the shelter, inside the school building. Away from the sun…

"Hey! I ask what's wrong?" Krad asked again as he followed his roommate back, near the staircase which they climbed earlier. He closed the door behind him as he watched Dark panting heavily when he sat down.

Could not help but slightly concerned if possible, Krad sat down quietly beside him. Occasionally, he shot a few of nervous glances towards the purple-haired. 'What just happened?' He thought, 'He looks as if energy's draining from him?'

Unexpectedly, a sudden warm contacted his right shoulder. 'Eh!' Krad looked at the mop of purple hair. Slowly, it slid down to his chest, and maybe lower if wasn't his hands went to support the weight. 'Something's wavering inside me… What is with this guy! He- Waa...?'

It was either Krad's eyes were playing a trick on himself or it was really that, he noticed a pointed tooth as Dark gritted his teeth. "Krad…" Dark's voice was hoarse, surprised him a little.

"What?" Krad didn't mean it to sound impolite. He blinked for a while before realising that the pointed tooth was gone.

Dark didn't answer him, just panted. The blonde, thus, tried to push up the purple-haired and make him to sit up straight. Or at least, lying against the wall behind them. But the limp body just refused to listen to him. "Hey? Are you… alright?" Krad asked in concern, all thoughts forgotten. "Ooi…" Hesitantly, he called him by his full name, "Dark Mousy…"

The purple-haired snapped his head up, flashing his infamous grin, "Aa! Are you worried about me a moment ago?" He leaned nearer, almost touching his nose with Krad's. "Your body feels nice... And it would be nicer if you drop my last name when you call me."

Krad's widened eyes stared back at the purple ones, reflecting his rising anger and feeling betrayed. "So you were just alright back then?" His monotonous voice, void with emotions, "Were you pretending?" Krad thought angrily, 'Just when I was worried about him, he just had to…'

"Krad?" Dark was surprised with the reply.

Before he knew, Krad had stood up and started to walk away. "Krad!" In a flash, Dark grabbed hold of another's wrist and stopped him from moving any further from him.

"Let go!" Krad tried to put his wrist away, "Baka! Let go of me!"

"What's wrong?" Dark had just asked the stupidest question. He stood up too, hastily.

Krad glared at Dark impossibly, "You asked me what's wrong?" He wanted to scoff, "Try being treated as someone's joke."

"I didn't treat you as one!" Dark's grip tightened.

"You just did." Krad's eyes looked away. Somehow, somewhat, he felt weird. It was something that he didn't experience before. He felt… what?

Emotions were so easy to read from the blonde's face. Dark took that chance to pull him into an embrace, earning a surprise gasp from the blonde. His fingers brushed through the long golden hair slowly, playing slightly. "I like you hair… Smooth and silky."

But Krad managed with his quivering voice. "You don't understand Japanese? I said let go..." He fisted on the another's shirt, "H-have you had… enough?"

"Actually…" Dark pulled away but his hands were still on his shoulders, gripping firmly. His own purple eyes met with the golden ones. "No…" He whispered as he wet his lips, leaning towards the blonde.

Krad watched with his wide eyes, the pair of lips descending. His muscles tensed, afraid to move. Dark smirked inwardly at the reaction as he continued to lean forward, watching the golden eyes disappearing under the eyelids. He pulled the stiff body towards himself and tilted his head.

And everything ended there when the school bell rang.

"Damn…" Dark cursed as he brushed his hair back, "Why did it have to ring at this moment?" He said out loud.

Krad blinked and let out the breath that he did not know he was holding for a long period. His eyes looked somewhere to rest except on the purple-haired. He could feel his face burning hot and red as well. 'What was that…?' His mind searched for an answer, 'We almost… H-he… I-I… What was I thinking…!'

And when he thought everything was safe, he was pulled to the soft lips earlier by the cross around his neck. This time, he felt his breath was taken away instantly. Tongue slipped in and tickled him.

It was only a brief moment but it was enough to make him feel light-headed and… good at the same time?

"Don't think I would stop just because of that." Dark growled but switched to a grin immediately, "Want some more?" He licked his lips.

"…" Krad was speechless. He was caught off his guard. Before he knew, his body took action first. He threw a punch to the grinning face. But unfortunately for Krad, Dark blocked the simple attack.

"Hey, is this reflex?" One of Dark's eyebrows twitched a little.

On the other side, the blonde wanted to bellow at him but his voice was, as if, lost. He could not find it. He just stared at the purple-haired impossibly. Even he had his voice, he could not find any word to yell. Instead, he pulled back his hand and turned to run down the stairs.

Dark watched the back of his new friend disappearing as he cursed at his impulsiveness. He scratched his head, closed and reopened his eyes as he sighed. 'I shouldn't have done that… He's going to be angry with me again.'

"Well… It was as sweet as expected though…" Dark mumbled as he used his hand to cover his already reddened face.

XXX

'…' Krad walked hastily towards his classroom. The hallway had no one as everybody had gone back to their respective classrooms. He almost ran, feeling air escaping quickly when he thought back. By the time he reached, everyone was staring at him as if he had grew another head. Krad apologized for being late and went back to his desk.

"Hey, what do you think they had done during lunch?"

"How would I know? See that? He looks so flustered!"

"Ahh… I want to be with Dark-san too!"

"Me too!"

But all those conversations were deaf to the blonde. His mind kept searching for an answer to an unknown question. He squeezed his eyes close, trying to forget what had happened. But the taste of his roommate's still lingered in his mouth. His face became red as he touched his lips. His golden eyes stared at his desk.

'A-again…?' Krad blushed, a even deeper shade of red tainted on his cheeks.

XXX

**A/N:** **Please read ne?** So I have paired Kai x Jun together, and this was planned right from the beginning when I started this fic. _Miyamoto Jun is based on Matsuoka Jin (but Jun has silver eyes) and Tatsuhisa Kai is based on Yoshizumi Hiroya (but Kai has short spiky hair, remember?), both from Gakuen Heaven. _Please forgive this slow author for being so… slow. Reviews are appreciated. _But I'm not sure how am I going to continue now. I'm also considering to close this fic. I love this story as much as you do and I'm really worried that people will get tired of reading my fic since I only update once in a few months. I'll see first though..._

Hikari Haruka


	7. Chapter 6

_**Warnings: **_AU. Dark x Krad. OOC-ness bound to occur. Rating may change. Lemon in future perhaps. Only watch a few episodes of the anime, check once, so forgive me if there were any mistake.  
_**Disclaimers: **_Not owned by me of course, or else the anime would have Dark and Krad ended up together in bed while Satoshi and Daisuke being together instead of Riku and Daisuke in the end, not forgetting having Risa out of the anime. Original characters are mine.

XXX

**Tsubasa  
Chapter VI**

It was a Sunday.

Everyone was excited to shop for clothes, work their usual part-time job, spend their time lazying around, play games with friends, and so on. All except one guy in Room 205.

He was still on the bed. It was not because of laziness nor tiredness. It was plainly just another day for him to idle, not knowing what to do with that day. Everyone seemed to be busy with their own stuff. All except the blonde.

Finally, Krad lifted himself from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. 'I need to bathe at least. What a hot weather for today...' Krad thought as he prepared clothes for himself. 'Eh?' He realised that he was alone in the room. His room mate was nowhere in sight. He frowned at the memories he recalled out of the blue. The kiss...

And he blushed.

"Dark..." The blonde's eyes widened as his room mate's first name escaped from his lips. He covered his mouth quickly, afraid of anyone could hear even though he was all alone in the room.

Afterall, that purple-haired was all along very friendly towards him. However, Krad himself did try to open up himself to him, over at the roof top. He felt his chest tighten back then, when Dark mentioned that they were friends.

'But how dare he made a fool out of me. Fake or not, I don't care.' Krad frowned as he shook his head and calmed himself, 'It's not my problem.' He turned to look at the front door. He walked over and put the latch on. "I'll see how you can come in..."

Although said, the blonde felt he himself was very silly and childish. Like a child throwing tantrum. He sighed at his foolishness. But there was something he could not forget about. He was still curious about the pointed tooth that he only had a glanced when Dark gritted his teeth back then. 'He really looked painful back there...'

Before Krad realized, he had been thinking about the another one from the moment he woke up. He felt his cheek redden.

Shaking away the thought, he continued his routine of the day. Just then, he heard his long forgotten cellphone ring.

He freezed.

XXX

"That's why I thought of a date that can be catered to Jun and you, Krad and I!!" Dark exclaimed as he sat on the table, "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Kai frowned.

"Well, since Krad came, he never really go out and have fun with us, isn't it? So I thought we can go out together today and have fun!" Dark popped in another sweet in his mouth and chewed.

Kai sighed, "What're the chances that Krad will go out with YOU? Didn't you forget that you made fun of him at the roof top? I think he's still mad at you."

"Kai! It was serious then. I really did feel uncomfortable! I can't possibly tell Krad that I'll react like that whenever the weather is too bright for me, can I?" Dark retorted, and his eyes started to lower to the ground, "And I don't even know how he will think of me when he finds out..."

The older one's eyes softened. He knew it was hard on the younger one, but he could not do anything to help him. Instead, he walked over to him and brought him into his embrace.

"Kai?" The purple-haired muffled under Kai's shirt, "I'm all right..."

"I know." Kai sighed.

"Would it be better for me to leave the room if the both of you continue to ignore my existence?" The silver-haired took another sip from his coffee.

"Haa," Kai giggled as he released his arms from the younger one, "All right. So what're we planning to do now?"

Dark got off the table he was sitting. "I'll go call him. Then we'll decide where we should go yea?" Dark gave a winning grin and left the room.

Kai laughed, "I wonder what gives him the confidence."

Jun smiled, "Maybe something did happen to them."

XXX

He was sure he had not told anyone that he got a cellphone. So no one should know his cellphone number. The only person who knew the number was that person. That person whom he dreaded. He did not want to meet him. He knew that nothing good would come from that guy and yet, he could not defy him.

His cellphone was still ringing.

Krad picked up the phone warily, still hesitating. He knew that all of this normal high school life was just a dream. He could never lead a normal life, much less to have a friend.

He was sent here for a reason he did not know.

He answered the call.

XXX

Very unlike of him, Dark skipped back to his room.

'So Krad, let's go out and have fun with us!' Dark roleplayed the scene in his mind once again. Oh yes, he did not want to screw up this time. He realized that he might have gone too far the previous time, even though it was real.

Dark's pace slowed down as he was almost reaching Room 205.

"I wonder how Krad will think of me if he knows about me..." Dark's head lowered, "...though it's not that I mind but..."

His head tilted up quickly, in realization. "Why do I care so much about how he feels or thinks?" He asked himself in a very out of sudden mode. He covered his already reddened face and smirked, "Maybe I know the reason myself already." Before he knew, he was standing outside his room door.

'Ok, don't think about it first.' Dark concluded for that moment as he turned the door knob and pushed the door. 'Shit. The latch is on...'

"Krad? You're in there?" Dark was very careful in choosing his words, for he did not want to anger the blonde, "Krad? Kai, Jun and I want to talk to you about something. Can you take off the latch please?"

There were some movement in the room. Dark closed back the door and waited patiently for the door to open. Indeed, soft approach did help the situation. Dark cheered innerly for the success.

When the purple-haired was all ready to greet the blonde with a big smile, the expression on the blonde's face was unbearable. It made him pause his action and stare at his room mate, not knowing what to do.

The golden orbs stared back to the purple ones. Krad's eyes were void from emotions and yet, there were tears which were ready to flow down his cheeks. His clothes were last night's, his hair was untied and messy.

Dark narrowed his eyes. Immediately, he grabbed the shoulders of the blonde and pulled him closer to himself. "Krad..." Dark's voice filled with concerns, "What happened?"

Without any word, Krad threw himself into the embrace of the another abruptly and held him tightly. He buried his head into Dark's chest.

Shocked, Dark wrapped his arms slowly around Krad. He heard sobs coming from the blonde. His heart ached painfully as he tried to compose himself. His purple eyes searched around the room for anything or anyone unusual, until they finally settled on a cellphone on the floor.

"Krad? Who called? What happened?" Dark asked softly as he patted the golden hair. Yes, it was so unlike of Krad to be in this state. 'What made him like this?' He pondered, 'Who made him like this?'

The thought of someone who made Krad react like this, the purple orbs started to glow. His voice became hoarse. He gritted his teeth, "Who..."

"It's him..." Krad's voice was barely audible, "He said he's coming..."

"Who is 'him'?" And before Dark could questioned further, the blonde had went limp in his arms, with fresh tears on his face.

Violet eyes softened as he looked at the blonde in his arms. 'Who does Krad fear the most till he's like this? Who's the one who responsible his being here? Who made Krad's someone who does not have a heart like a normal being?'

There were a lot of questions that ran through his mind, but he could not think straight. He carried the blonde to the bed and laid him there carefully.

Violet eyes disappeared under the eyelids as Dark took a deep breath and held it to calm himself. As he let out the breath that he was holding, he opened his eyes slowly. They were no longer purple in color.

"I'll protect you." His red orbs glowed with anger.

XXX

**A/N: Welcome back!** Oh yes, I've returned... with a short chapter!! **Over here, please accept my apology, for my absence for 2 years. **Initially, my schedule was really packed back then. After that, I got writer's block. Now, as much as I want to continue, I do hope that there're still people out here and there who support this fiction of mine. But I won't be updating often. I've become rusty... but I'll still do my very best here. **LAST BUT NOT LEAST,** _please review coz' it motivates me. _Really. Thank you so much!

Hikari Haruka


End file.
